


The Best Day

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: I had the best day with you.
Relationships: Rose Molina and Julie Molina mother daughter relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Best Day

It was Saturday, and five year old Julie was excited: today her mom was going to teach her how to play the piano (Rose was a piano teacher).

As she made her way to the kitchen, she could hear her mom and her dad talking.

"Are you okay watching Carlos by yourself?" Rose asked, and she saw her dad nod.

"Of course."

Julie chose that exact moment to enter the room, and Rose and Ray looked at her.

"Are you ready to play the piano, _mija_?" Rose asked, and Julie nodded.

"Yes!" Julie said excitedly and Rose smiled.

After a quick breakfast, Rose and Julie went to the garage-slash-studio, where Rose's piano was.

Rose led Julie over the piano, where they sat down at the piano bench, and as Julie sat down, she noticed how her feet didn't touch the touch the ground.

Julie watched as her mom opened the cover for the piano keys, which gleamed in the sunlight, and Julie looked at her mom.

"Okay, _mija_ , place your hands on the keys." Rose explained, and Julie placed her fingers on the keys, and Rose placed her hands over her hands, explaining each key, and as she showed Julie, Rose started humming.

" _I'm a little butterfly  
I can soar through the sky_.."

As Rose sang, their fingers ran across the keys, and when the song ended, Julie looked up at her mom, grinning.

"Mama, that was such a pretty song!"

Rose smiled softly as she kissed the top of Julie's head.

"Thanks, _mija_. I wrote that song for you before you were born. To me, you will always be my little butterfly."

"You're welcome, Mama. I love you." Julie replied, giving her mom a hug, and Rose returned the hug.

"I love you too, my _mariposa_."

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break because of Christmas and I want to spend some time with my family, but I wrote a new one-shot fot you guys and I hope you guys like it!


End file.
